A Deal's a Deal
by Nimrod The Writer
Summary: Vlad made a deal with Danny and his little badger is holding him to it. Lemon attached to A Box of Chocolates.


So uh, this is that lemon I mentioned in that one other story. Sooooo you might wanna go read the prologue to A Box of Chocolates if you wanna understand why Plasmius is giving up his man card-er, I-I mean being a good, loving boyfriend. :D

* * *

><p>"Daniel, I'm really not sure-"<p>

"Stop complaining, Vlad. A deal's a deal."

"But-"

"This isn't gonna be any fun if you don't get over your pride and just enjoy it."

He groaned, letting me pull him into the spacious bedroom reluctantly. I marched over to the bed-still sporting my triumphant grin-and unceremoniously pushing him to the mattress. Vlad fell with an "umpfh," scowling stubbornly up at me.

"You can stop with the face," I smirked, straddling his hips. "I'm not changing my mind."

"Tch," he scoffed, "Isn't there _anything_ else you want?"

"Nope." I smiled cheerily.

"This could technically be classified as rape, you know."

"Yeah, only if you're too stubborn to enjoy it." I rolled my eyes, getting close to his face and letting a cheshire smile loose, "Besides, isn't that a turn on for you or something?"

He just scowled some more.

I laughed, kissing him with a grin and running a hand through his soft hair. The ponytail fell out, spilling the silver locks and making it easier for me to tangle my fingers in it. I felt Vlad rest his hands on my hips, the smallest of smiles turning his mouth. He furtively slipped his fingers under my shirt, gently teasing the skin. I breathed him in, feeling the familiar warmth grow below my pelvis.

We've been together for a long time now. Around six years, in fact. But despite the long relationship, I'm happy to say this kind of stuff _never_ gets old. With both of us being hybrids, there's a whole new meaning to the word 'kink' that normal people can only dream of. However, there is one thing that occasionally gets on my nerves. Granted, I usually don't remember that it bugs me in the moment, but afterwards it's always so irritating. Vlad has absolutely no trouble what-so-ever seducing me. Seriously, he can turn me to goo in roughly 2.3 seconds. It's almost embarrassing. And the worst part is, he knows he can do it.

The hands under my shirt whispered against my skin, moving like water. He was so warm, his body strong and powerful beneath mine. Vlad moved against my lips skillfully, molding and directing them. I couldn't stop a moan when he pressed his tongue against mine, pulling me in. Before long I had my shirt off, his hands already fiddling with the buckle of my pants.

Dammit, see? I _knew_ this would happen.

Vlad grunted in surprise when I suddenly grabbed his wrists and slammed them against the headboard. I gave him a flat stare, raising an eye brow. He tried to play off the innocent thing for a moment, but he's never been very good at innocent.

"What?" he smirked, smugness absolutely radiating from his eyes.

"Don't think you're gonna seduce your way out of this." I said with finality, feeling like a mother scolding her child. But Vlad just gave me a patronizing little smirk, the usual confidence pouring off him even though I was the one looking down.

"Let me tell you how this works, Daniel-"

Oh _hell _no.

"No, let _me _tell you how this works, Vladdie." I cut him off, pinning him down with a glare. "If I'm going to be pregnant for the next nine months, there's no way in hell I'm gonna do it without compensation. So I suggest you get over your pride and take it like a man because you will _not _be able to talk your way out of this one."

He stared at me.

"...That...has to be the most erotic thing I've ever seen you do." Vlad blinked, "Including the time with the maid outfit."

I smiled smugly, pleased with the abashed shock on his face, "Maybe I should play demanding, arrogant, fruitloop more often."

Vlad smirked, eyes smoldering with an inspired gleam.

"Perhaps you should."

I kissed him, shutting up any more talk because that look on his face was quickly making my tight pants tighter. Vlad made a muffled sound of protest for a minute, but when I cupped his growing arousal those sounds of protest quickly turned into something else.

"Mmm! Daniel!"

Taking advantage of his presented opportunity, I promptly shoved my tongue into his mouth. Vlad jumped, about as used to my sudden assertiveness as I was. His muscles were more tense than usual, not able to predict what I'd do next. I grinned as I rubbed his hard arousal through the light material, able to feel him struggle to restrain a moan. This was rather fun.

"Come on, Vlad." I whispered hotly into his ear, trailing a wet tongue around the cartilage. His grip tightened when I shifted my position, pressing a knee against his arousal and teasing him. "What's that you're always telling me? Relax?"

"Danny..." He growled, falling into a hiss when I bit his ear.

"I promise I'll be gentle." I grinned, swiftly unbuttoning his pants and snaking a hand below the hemline.

Vlad made one of those 'undignified sounds' when I grabbed his member, the grip on my hips tightening. His gasp was like music to my ears, so I didn't hesitate to slowly tease his arousal. I watched his teeth clench, eyes squeeze shut. He squirmed on the bed as I increased my pace, trying his damnedest to keep his moans to a minimum. Oh, but I wasn't having any of that.

He didn't notice me lower myself over his straining erection, but he did notice when I removed my hand. After making a rather irritated sound, he look down at me with quirked eye brows.

"Where...what are you doing?" he gasped.

"Trying to make you moan." I answered sweetly, suddenly yanking his pants down. As I guessed he would, he gave a violent jump.

"Daniel! What are you-"

"Just shut up and watch, Vladdie." I grinned, tugging his boxers down as well.

Vlad swallowed thickly at the sight of his prominent erection hovering just below my lips. I decided I liked that look of pure apprehension and anticipation on his face. It made me feel in control. I gave him one last smile and then abruptly swallowed him whole.

I guess maybe Vlad was tired of trying to hold himself back because the second I wrapped my lips around his throbbing member he let his head fall back to the pillows and moaned loudly. His hips pushed against my hands, but I held them down as I slowly moved my tongue around his shaft. Fingers tangled themselves into my hair, pulling hard but never moving my head away from what it was doing.

I felt him squirm against the bed, teasing and moving faster to procure more sounds from my normally restrained partner. Vlad seemed to unravel, his grip in my hair tightening when I deep throated him.

"Oh God, Daniel..."

I tried to stay focused on what I was doing and not smile, swirling my tongue around the hot shaft. He was approaching his climax, I could feel it. However, it wouldn't to do have him cum so early in the game, a certainly not when we hadn't even gotten to the fun parts yet. Well, _more_ fun.

Vlad was panting heavily, clenching the sheets in one fist and my hair in the other. I slowed my pace down, bringing my lips to a leisurely dance along his cock and finally sitting up. He groaned, obviously displeased and having no problem showing it.

"You _better _finish that." Vlad growled, weakly propping himself up on an elbow and glaring at me through lust devoured eyes.

"Or what?" I smirked devilishly, crawling over top of my lover and beginning to unbutton his shirt. "You gonna punish me, Vlad?"

He actually made a move as though he were, but I quickly caught his wrists and slammed them against the headboard. His reflexes were much slower when he was disoriented like this, which worked well to my advantage.

"Don't make me get out the restraints." I laughed, stretching like a cat on top of him and bringing our faces closer.

"You wouldn't." he narrowed his eyes.

"Try me."

Vlad clenched his teeth and hissed when I rubbed a certain part of our bodies together, slowly kissing his neck and dragging my tongue along his ear. I felt his wrists tense, hands clenching above his head. He started looking incredibly bothered when I slid a little lower and played with the erect buds on his chest, caressing my fingers over his hot skin. His poor, abandoned arousal was no doubt still giving him grief. I probably wasn't helping matters as I continued to rub against him either. I blindly guided his hands to wrap around the head board, slowly trailing one of my own hands down his panting body.

I could feel every breath he took, every pounding beat of his heart. He was alive to me in so many new ways and I took it all in greedily. Vlad's eyes were closed tight, heavy breath escaping past open lips. I came down hard, forced my tongue into his mouth and savoring the groan he couldn't hold back. My own hard-on was aching for attention, pressing up against Vlad's in slow thrusts that had him moaning in frustration. I had no doubt that Vlad planned on making me pay for this later, but I couldn't be bothered by that now. I was practically entranced by him at the moment, wanting to make that blush darker and the sounds he was making louder.

He did just that when I grabbed his dripping cock again, a loud groan vibrating through our kiss. His hips moved against my hand, but I didn't antagonize his approaching orgasm, keeping my touch light and teasing.

"Dammit Danny..." he panted, impressively keeping his hands around the headboard.

I didn't reply, moving my lips along his jaw line and continuing down his chest. Our clothing officially became too annoying to work around, so I phased all the material away and laid against his nude body. Vlad writhed in aggravation, small grunts of frustration slipping out as I continually teased his body with my hands and lips. However, my patience was running very thin and Vlad's body was looking incredibly inviting. He watched through a panting, lidded expression as I knelt between his legs, about to bring a couple fingers to my mouth before he stopped me.

"Wait, Daniel." Vlad said between pants, sitting up slowly and gently grabbing my wrist. I watched carefully as he kissed my fingers, a weak smile stealing across his face. "At least let me be a gentleman..."

I bit my lip and failed to hold back a moan when he took my fingers into his mouth. His tongue expertly danced along the flesh, bringing back _such _good memories and making my hard arousal twitch with need. I wasn't sure if he was actually trying to be a 'gentleman' of if he was just being a vindictive jackass. Either way, what his tongue was doing to my fingers was entirely too erotic, sending my imagination spinning. I slowly positioned myself against him, mostly just craving the friction between our skin. When Vlad opened his mouth and ran a tongue up a glistening digit I decided my patience was officially gone.

Roughly, I shoved him back down to the bed and pulled the fingers from his mouth. Vlad smirked at me, raising an eyebrow at my own slick smile. I could see the barest glint of trepidation in his eyes though, betraying the confidence he was trying to exude. Poor Vlad's never been on the bottom of anything before, and the fact that _I _was the one in control of this situation had a very erotic feel to it. I'd have to be sure to be gentle.

"You might wanna relax, Vlad." I smiled, whispering into his ear as I moved the slicked extremities behind him.

Naturally, he didn't. A pained hiss escaped past his grimace as I pressed one of the digits into his virgin entrance, already feeling the muscles tighten and making my cock twitch.

"I said relax." I breathed, managing a half smile as my erection started growing painful. God, he was so _tight_.

"I am, you little rat!" Vlad snapped, a blush like I've never seen flaming across his face. "Be _gentle_!"

I grinned at the flush, pushing in the second digit and holding down one of his shoulders as he tensed.

"It'll get better, I promise." I whispered into his ear, hoping I sounded apologetic enough because really, I wasn't trying to hurt the guy.

Vlad didn't respond, gasping when I slowly started scissoring my fingers and gripping the arm that currently wasn't busy behind him. His pained winces decreased as I moved slowly, the red blush on his face dying to an aroused pink. Heavy pants started to fall from his lips, his body squirming less in discomfort and more toward my provoking fingers. Taking all of this as a good sign, I blindly reached over and grabbed the lube that was always sitting out on our beside table. Vlad gasped and winced when I eased a third, lubed finger inside him, knowing he'd be thanking me later.

I really couldn't wait much longer though. Vlad was starting to moan in ways I'd never heard before. My own untouched cock was absolutely begging for attention, and having him so willing and keening for me was nearly too much. In moments I prepared myself and threw the lube to the side, removing the fingers for something much better. Vlad gasped at the sudden lack of attention, opening a bleary eye as I positioned myself at his entrance.

"Vlad..." I breathed, which was about as much warning as I could manage in my lust driven state.

He made another one of those undignified sounds as I pressed in, and I hoped to god he was appreciating my slow pace because god_damn _he was tight. I gasped and grit my teeth, controlling myself as his hot walls enveloped my cock and breathy gasps filled my ears. Vlad was moaning, thought whether in pain or in pleasure I couldn't tell. It felt _so good _as I went deeper, finally feeling my hips press against his skin. I was shaking slightly with restraint, slowly grinding against him as Vlad moaned.

"V-Vlad..." I tried to formulate words, but he beat me to the punch.

"Dammit Daniel, _move_!"

I pulled out and thrust in, hearing his near scream and reveling in the tight pressure surrounding my cock. Vlad was definitely wincing in pain this time, fisting he sheets and gritting his teeth. I tried to be gentle after that, I honestly did, but it's not like the bastard went easy on me during our first time, so I didn't feel too bad when my next thrust had him howling again.

"Oh god, you're so tight..." I hissed, thrusting forward in a slower, steadier pace.

Vlad groaned, nails digging into my arm as I leaned over him and pressed forward.

"Kiss me, Daniel." he demanded, breath coming out in pants. I happily obliged, my thrusts starting to fall into a rhythm as we practically molested each other with our mouths.

One of Vlad's hands tangled in my hair, the other imbedding it's nails into my back. I groaned, thrusting hard and listening to his groans as a wave of pleasure washed over me. Vlad was just barely moving his hips against my thrusts, but even that simple movement sent my sexually charged mind spinning. My pace increased, his moans matching and keeping up with every thrust. I grabbed his hip with one hand and pressed him into every driven plunge. Vlad's back arched when I buried in particularly deep, the loud cry from his throat letting me know I'd hit his sweet spot.

His legs wrapped around my back, forceful demands falling from his lips ordering me to move faster. I was almost tempted to deny him, but my own lust-saturated brain barely even entertained the idea. I shoved forward with fast, aimed thrusts, hitting the spot that made Vlad yell my name and arch his spine. My pace increased further, the building tension of climax making my moans match Vlad's. Blindly, I reached down and grabbed Vlad's dripping cock, pumping it with every rough thrust into his prostate. He lasted about thirty more seconds before hot fluid spilled across my chest, my own release coming almost immediately after that.

Vlad's yells decreased into a heavy moans as I rode out the climax, grinding against his entrance and possessing his body. With one last savory thrust I moved against his hot skin, slowly dragging my cock out as exhaustion suddenly weighed down my bones. Vlad was still panting heavily as I fell beside him, both of our breaths filling the otherwise silent room.

We were both silent for a moment, mostly catching out breathes and feeling the rush of sex die down comfortably. Vlad glanced down at the mess below us and let his head fall back to the pillow with a deep exhale, finally looking at me.

"...Not...not bad...Daniel..." he gasped, wincing when he moved slightly.

I rolled my eyes, glancing over at him and mirroring his light smile.

"Whatever Vlad..." I took a deep breathe and let it go, finally catching my breath, "I know you loved it."

"Hmmm." he closed his eyes and didn't say anything, though his smile widened languidly. "As I said before...not bad at all."

I chuckled, officially feeling satisfied with myself and masculinity fully intact. Vlad watched as I sat up and stretched, reveling in the fact that my back side wasn't hurting right now.

"You might wanna wait here, I'll get us a towel." I smirked, slightly condescendingly just for him.

Vlad rose an eye brow, but I felt his eyes on my back as I walked into the bathroom, grabbing a towel from beneath the sink and putting it under the faucet. Naturally, about a minute later I heard Vlad yelp and then the sheets rustle.

"I told you to wait!" I laughed, hearing him grumble obscenities from the other room.

The bathroom echoed my laugh as I wiped the mess off my chest, ringing out the towel for my aching partner. Smile still on full watt, I made my way back into the bedroom and handed him the towel. Vlad glared at me as he cleaned himself off, throwing the sullied material to the floor. I crawled to the other, cleaner side of the bed and motioned for him to follow, smiling when he glared at me but ultimately complied.

"You could have been a bit more gentle." he muttered, wincing as he scooted closer and sliding under the covers beside me.

"Don't be a hypocrite. You made me bleed my first time too."

"Yes, well..." Vlad rose an eye brow, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer, "I suppose I did."

He yawned, wrapping his arms around me as we settled in for the night. I really was exhausted. I didn't think topping would be so tiring. Lead was starting to drag my eyes down when Vlad's hands wandered down to my stomach, caressing the flat skin. The feather light touch gave away the gently smile I knew was gracing his lips, despite the fact that I couldn't see it.

"...I love you, Danny."

I smiled, a blush heating up my face for a moment at his more tender words of the night.

"...Yeah. I love you too, Vlad."

* * *

><p>Soooo...was it a fail? ._.<p> 


End file.
